sportschampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disc Golf
Disc Golf is one of the six games of Sports Champions for the Playstation Move. About Disc Golf Disc Golf is Sports Champions version of a game not unlike golf whose objective is to traverse a course by throwing a flat aerodynamic flying disc (such as a Frisbee®) into a series of special baskets. The objective is to throw a disc into a basket in the fewest number of throws. Game Play Disc golf can be played with a single player competing against the game, or by two to four players either playing as a team against the game or competing against each other. Each player requires a single Move Controller. The course consists of a series of "holes", each with a "tee", or starting location, and a basket, or objective. Each hole may offer different distances and other unique challenges, including obstacles and hazards. The objective is to throw a disc into a basket in the fewest number of throws, or shots. Players alternate shots, with "Player 1" starting the game from the designated tee for the first hole. After both players have made their first shot, the player whose disc is furthest from the hole shoots next, until all players have thrown their disc into the basket. If a disc is thrown such that it comes to rest out of bounds (off the established course), a one-stroke penalty is added the player's score and the player continues play from the point where the disc passed out of bounds. Likewise, if the disc comes to rest in a hazard (an unplayable location, usually water), a one-stroke penalty is added the player's score for the hole and the player continues play from the point where the disc entered the hazard. As in traditional golf, each hole is rated according to how many throws it is expected an average proficient player will take. This count is called par, typically three to five throws. A player who puts the disc in the basket in this number of throws is said to par the hole. If it takes one fewer throws, it is called a birdie; two throws fewer than par is called an eagle. One more throw than par is called a bogey; two more a double-bogey, and so on. The game allows a maximum of ten throws per hole, after which a score of ten is entered for the hole and play moves to the next hole. The game match may be scored by overall strokes (throws), summed over all holes on the course; or, by winning the most individual holes, counting each hole won (completed in the fewest throws) as a single point regardless of the margin of victory. A player has a choice of discs of different weights. The lighter-weight disc is for "drives" or long distance shots; it las the longest range, but is more difficult to control, especially in wind. The heaviest disc is for "putting", or throwing short distances; it is more accurate but has less range. A mid-range disc splits the difference in these two weights. A player picks up the disc by pressing the T''' button on the Move Controller, and then moves the controller in a horizontal arc toward the TV and Playstation Move Eye, releasing the '''T button at the point in the throw to obtain the desired direction. A player may hold the Move controller at a slight angle, instead of level to the ground, to cause the disc to curve in flight. If the players arm is moving upward at the time of release, the disc will initially move higher. If the Move controller is moving down at the time of release, the disc will fly downward toward the ground. If a disc in flight strikes an object, it will react according to the object. A rock or tree trunk will usually cause the disc to bounce, while leaves and bushes will quickly slow the discs progresses, possibly causing it to fall. A disc that touches the ground may either skip, slide, bounce, or roll, according to the texture of the ground. The objective is to throw the disc into the hole's basket in as few throws as possible. The basket has chains hanging above it that make a target that can help catch and drop the disc into the basket below by draining the disc's momentum. In Champions Cup play, Bronze Cup matches are three holes, Silver Sup matches are four holes each, and Gold Cup matches are 5 holes each. Free Play mode matches are nine holes each. If the score is tied after the scheduled number of holes are player, a sudden-death play-off continues until one player has won. Controls The player presses and holds the T''' button to hold the disc. The disc is thrown by moving the Playstation Move controller in a way to simulate the throw, releasing the '''T button at the desired point in in the swing to release the disc. Moving upward during the throw causes the disc to rise and travel further. The angle of the Move controller will determine the curve of the disc's flight path. Tilting the Move controller slightly up causes the disc to curve in flight. Elevating the controller during the swing causes the disc to rise (higher elevation can even cause the disc to fly up and then arc back toward the thrower.) Aim. The player may aim the avatar by pressing and holding the Move button on the Move controller and aiming the Move controller to the left or right to turn the avatar. Activate the Free-Cam. The player can adjust the view and look around by pressing and holding the triangle button on the Move controller and aiming the Move controller left or right to change the view. While using the Free-can, the player can zoom the current view with the T''' button on the Move controller. '''Select disc. The player can change the disc by pressing the circle button. A driver, mid-range, and putter disc are selectable depending on distance to the basket. The driver disc is lightest and has the greatest range, the putter disc is heavier, but is easier to control. Courses Disc Golf offers a wide variety of simulated playing courses: These include the traditional grass and trees surroundings, including shrubbery, rocks, hills, ponds, and streams. Some scenic rock formations, including natural bridges and tunnels. And, a snow and ice-covered landscape. Different holes offer different kinds of obstacles that provide different bounces and landings for discs. View The player views the golf course from the perspective of the disc's location. The player may look around before the shot by using the triangle button on the Move controller (see above.) Because players alternate shots, there is a single view on the TV screen, rather than the split-screen view of sports that are played concurrently. Sports Champions sets the view for the player whose turn it is to shoot. There is a small map of the current hole in the lower left corner of the screen, called the mini-map,which shows the current course from the tee to the basket. It shows the location of the basket, the current location of the player's disc, and major obstacles and hazards. A vertical power meter next to the mini-map shows the percent of a full throw in the player's stroke. It fills from the bottom as the player swings the Move controller. This is useful for checking during practice swings before actually releasing the disc, to estimate distance. A light-blue arrow appears at the top of the screen as a wind direction and speed indicator. This is used to help the player judge what effect wind might have on the disc in flight. Champions Cup The Champions Cup is a series of Disc Golf matches for a single player against each of the ten playable characters, each of increasing difficulty. There are four such Cup tournaments: Bronze Cup, Silver Cup, Gold Cup, and finally Champions Cup. Each cup must be won in order by winning the ten matches. Each of the ten matches in the Cup must be won in order at least once to unlock the next match: Kenji, Kat, Rin, Tatupu, Connor, special challenge round, Belle, Dallas, Boomer, Jackson, Gisselle. A player must play a re-match against the current unbeaten Cup opponent until the player wins the match at least once. (It is not necessary to repeat earlier victories in a Cup tournament to earn a re-match for a loss, but player may return to any previously-won match, at any Cup skill level, for a re-match at any time by selecting that character as an opponent. Losing a re-match does not affect the player's tournament advancement or high-score for that round.) Challenge Cup Disc Golf matches consist of a single round, Bronze Cup matches are 3 holes each, Silver Cup rounds are four holes, Gold Cup games are five holes, and Champions Cup games are nine holes. If the score is tied after the standard number of holes, play continues in sudden death until a competitor wins. In the Bronze Cup matches, the game provide tutorials between matches to teach the basics of playing Disc Golf. Bronze cup matches also provide some assistance to correct throwing errors, allowing novices a more forgiving experience. Gold and Champions Cup matches begin each hole from a more distant tee, making the course longer and more challenging. The sixth round of the tournament is a special challenge round; it is a shortened version of the Challenge mode, with the player trying to throw as many discs as possible through floating hoops to score points. It cannot be lost, but it must be completed at least once to unlock the next round. After winning all ten matches of any Disc Golf Cup, the Playstation will use the Playstation Move "Eye" camera to take a victory pose picture, electronically editing in a disc where the Move controller is held. This victory pose photo may be ignored, save on the Playstation, or uploaded to Facebook. A photo saved on the Playstation can be viewed by going to the Disc Golf Champions Cup screen for that Cup level (where the player selects the character and opponent) and pressing the square [] button. The photo may not be deleted, but it can be replaced by playing a re-match of the tenth round and winning and taking a new victory pose photo, which replaces the previous one. Each victory in a Disc Golf Champions Cup match is given a score, depending on a number of statistics for the player's victory: One to three Stars are awarded for each Disc Golf victory, according to the number of points scored in the victory. A player may play a re-match of any Champions Cup match; the game only records the player's highest score and stars awarded in each match. Unlockables There are four Cups of increasing skill level: Bronze Cup, Silver Cup, Gold Cup, and finally Champions Cup. Each Cup must be won to unlock the next higher tournament. Each Cup may be won by defeating all ten opponents (and completing the challenge round.) The Champions Cup round does not appear until the Gold Cup is won. Winning the tenth match in the Gold Cup unlocks the Champions Cup. It also unlocks a bonus match in the Gold Cup against a new bonus character. The bonus match does not need to be player or won in order to continue to the Champions Cup play. Winning the bonus round in the Gold Cup makes that bonus character avatar available for play. Defeating a character with a three stars victory in any Cup round unlocks an additional Disc Golf outfit for that defeated character, according to the Cup level. Unlocked outfits are available for that character in all modes of Disc Golf play: Champions Cup, Free Play, and Challenge mode. Each character begins with two golf outfits, called "uniform" and "casual". A 3-star Bronze victory unlocks a brown "bronze" outfit, a 3-star Silver victory unlocks a blue "silver" outfit, a 3-star Gold victory unlocks a yellow "gold" outfit, and a 3-star Champions level victory unlocks a black "champions" outfit. Note: the outfit is won for the defeated character avatar; so, to earn an outfit for your own avatar, you must defeat yourself with a 3-star win. The player can cycle through available character outfits on the character-selection screen by pressing the circle O''' button on the Move controller at the character selection screen before play begins. Certain achievements in Champions Cup play unlock '''custom discs. In addition to the standard red, blue, violet set of driver, mid-range and putter discs, available disc sets are "china plates", "stone disc", "groovey disc" (tie-dyed psychedelic style), and "vinyl records". A player can cycle through the choice of discs for the match by pressing the X button on the Move controller at the character selection screen before play begins of any match. Disc sets are cosmetic only, and do not affect play. Challenge Mode Disc Golf Challenge Mode allows a single player to test throwing accuracy and speed. The player is presented with a number of floating, rotating rings of different diameters. The player throws a disc at any one of the rings, using the usual Move controller motion. If the disc goes through the ring, it scores the indicated number of points (20, 60, 100), and the ring disappears. When all three scoring rings are gone, a new set appears. Throwing the disc through the ring containing a stop-watch adds additional time to the challenge. The objective is to score as many points as possible in the time limit (initially 60 seconds, may be expanded by scoring time extension rings.) Sports Champions keeps track of the player's highest score. A time limit is not part of normal Disc Golf play. Trophies Some achievements in Disc Golf are components in other all-sports trophies. (See complete list of Sports Champions Trophies.) Category:Sports